


HOT FINGER-ON-GILL ACTION

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Erotica, F/M, Gillplay, Literature, Roe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: The reader sneaks up on Undyne and plays with her gills.





	

A few days after Undyne hugged you into unconsciousness, you decide to get her back. The thing that’s always fascinated you about Undyne (besides the muscles and her ass and the way she smells [and the way she tastes, you know, as long as we’re being unashamed about the brackets-within-parentheses level of digression here] oh and her breasts legs the way she moans a little when you pull her hair I could go on) is her gills. Not like you’ve known anyone with gills before, you know. You’ve asked her about them before, and she told you they work to breathe both air and water, and that she smells through them. “Although,” she mentions, “it’s really the ones on my neck that smell. These ones,” she points to the three salmon-red slits on her sides, “don’t do much but breathe.”

When she’s working out, breathing hard, working up a sweat, her gills puff out, frill a little bit from her neck so they can suck down air better. They do this in a certain other situation that you’ve noticed, which is really very convenient because it means she doesn’t have to breathe through her mouth at all (you get a little excited just thinking about it, honestly, and who can blame you?). They look so soft and fresh and they smell so strongly of Undyne that you’ve had to resist the urge to reach out, run your fingers delicately along their soft-angled edges; you don’t know how she’d react, honestly.

Anyway, you do want to get her back for knocking you out, so one day while she’s standing in front of the bookcase trying to figure out what to read next, you creep up behind her, except you’re not nearly as quiet as she is and she hears you, half turns to glance back at you, but you lunge, trace your fingers along her gills just as she’s started to speak: “hey, you dork, what are you – ngahhhhh~”

When you look up at her she’s got a dreamy dazed look in her eye and she’s biting her lip harder than you’ve ever seen her. She’s had to grab on to the bookcase to keep her balance and she glances back at you, giggles weakly. “You found my weak spot,” she moans, and you trace your fingers back and forth, feel her gills suck against your fingertips like a dozen little kisses. When you reach their corners Undyne twitches hard, reels backward into your arms. You catch her (like a ton of bricks, really, it’s all the muscle. You’re amazed you can even hold her upright like this, when she’s putting all her weight on you). She’s running one hand over her breast, flashing you those big limpid fuck-me eyes, and you think ‘god damn I better do this more often.’ “How’d you know?” she asks you, but she sort of trails off as you keep going, keep the pressure on, and her eyes become very unfocused and spacy.

Here, let’s switch positions. Imagine being Undyne; you’re thinking ‘fuck, Laughter in the Dark was great but do I really want to read more Nabokov? I’m kind of burned out on him; maybe some Dosto? No, that’s too much Russian lit...’ when suddenly your big clumsy dork of a boyfriend is trying to sneak up on you and you turn so you can laugh at him but then he runs his fingers over your gills and boom you’re gone, that’s it, you’re out mate, and the last cogent thought you remember running through your head is ‘god damn this must be what it’s like when I keep sucking after he comes’ but I’ll use a bit of narrative license here and tell you that it’s like ten times that, honest, and then you might understand how Undyne has already flooded herself downstairs, like seriously she’ll have to go do the laundry because she won’t have any clean pants, that’s how wet she is, and how her leg keeps shaking as her big dumb boyfriend with hands like quicksilver keeps running her hands over her gills and she’s trying desperately to squeeze the muscles in her thigh to stop herself because she has to at least pretend to put up resistance but all she manages to do is crumple into his arms.

At this point it’s too late for any pretenses at all and she’s running a hand over her tender breasts, squeezing her nipples, feeling his raging erection poke uncomfortably into the small of her back. Look at her now, she’s sliding her hand down her taut stomach (she still feels her abs as she goes, force of vanity, really) and into her pants and she thinks ‘holy shit I better drink some Gatorade after this one’ and she runs her fingers over herself, finds her clit swollen and itching with desire, and as she quickly kicks her sodden pants off she locks eyes with her big dumb brute of a boyfriend and tells him to get his cock out, sprat, I’ve got a mouth that you’re not using~ and while he goes through some really impressive gymnastics to keep one hand on her gills while he simultaneously tries to take his pants off and ends up poking her in the cheek with his straining boner she sticks three fingers into herself, lets out a choked moan, and realizes that about two minutes ago she just stopped breathing and didn’t remember to start again, and as she comes her hips buck into the air and she sprays thick roe around her fingers as she passes out with a long low growling sigh that rattles up through her chest and trails off into a girlish moan of pleasure.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

While you’re transferring Undyne into the bathtub and trying not to let her drip anywhere that’ll stain, you thank god you didn’t put carpet in there.

**Author's Note:**

> When you're writing about a character like Undyne, obviously something like gillplay is going to be requested eventually. I decided to take it a tiny step further and add that reference to roe at the end, which was surprisingly what people seemed to comment on the most. I thought it was kind of hot, in the sense that it's something you can't ever explore with a human being and, again, it puts Undyne in a very vulnerable and potentially embarrassing position, which is something I wish I'd done more with in this, but I was tired and I was trying very hard to produce something hot before I went to bed.


End file.
